Rayearth High Chapter IV: Troubles of the Heart...
by blue-lemonade
Summary: Well, you asked for another chapter and here it is. ^^ On top of being confused about what to do about Lantis, Hikaru runs into trouble in the school cafeteria.


Rayearth High Part: 4 Troubles of the heart... Hikaru's lesson: Things don't always work out the way you expected. By: Jen  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Presea sat at the lunch table. She stirred her yogurt while looking at the other people in the lunchroom chowing down on hamburgers and potato chips. "How could they eat that?, don't they know what it does to they're bodies?" she thought. A part to her wanted to run up to the cashier and buy a big pretzel with tons of cheese, but another part of her knew better. She was a cheerleader, and getting fat would ruin her chances of getting a scholarship. She took a spoon of the strawberry yogurt and waited for Hikaru.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Fuu and Ferio sat at another table. While eating her turkey sandwich, she tried to help Ferio study for his History test. If he failed he would get kicked of the team. Ferio seemed more interested in studying Fuu than anything else, including the hamburger that was sitting in front of him getting cold.  
  
"Ferio, you gotta study, other wise you'll get kicked off the team!" Fuu said getting a bit annoyed. "But how can I concentrate, when you're wearing that hot little outfit!" Ferio sighed. "It's the same outfit everyone other girl in the school is wearing." Fuu replied, her eyebrow quivering. "Really, I hadn't noticed.." Ferio said looking into Fuu's emerald green eyes and leaning in to kiss her. "Ferio, were in school..." Fuu said turning red. "Excuse me for giving a girl a compliment." He joked. Fuu sighed, smiled at him sweetly and then returned to what she was doing.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Hikaru looked around the lunchroom, she had to find Lantis. He was waiting for an answer and Hikaru had made up her mind. Presea spotted her and waved her over and on the other side of the lunchroom Lantis was pointing to an empty seat.  
  
"What do I do?" Hikaru thought. She rushed over to Presea. "Umm Presea, I know I promised I'd eat lunch with you but, there's this guy that." Hikaru sped through her words.  
  
"Let her go..." one of the other cheerleaders at the table said. "Yeah, she's just a little kid." another said. Hikaru looked downward. While she may have a group of people around her she still felt sort of lonely. She wanted friends that liked her for who she was, not her popularity. Hikaru was one of the few people that seemed to like her as a person. Presea put her hand on Hikaru's shoulder. "If you really wanna go, I'll let you, but remember you owe me!" Presea said winking. ((Note from author: Oh. get your mind out of the gutter, they're not lesbians)) "Thanks Presea, you're the best!" Hikaru said hugging her.  
  
She turned around to face the table Lantis was sitting at, she took a deep breath and headed towards him. her heart pounded, she could see his handsome features all the way across the cafeteria. She made her way through the tables. Everything seemed to be going her way until she tripped over someone's foot and sent a pile of mashed potatoes into a guy's face.  
  
She froze.. She couldn't believe she had just done that.  
  
"I.I.I'm sorry." She said stumbling for words. Her face was nearly as red as her hair. She glanced up at the guy.mashed potatoes were all over his face. She rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a handkerchief, which she nervously offered to the guy. He snatched it from her hand and wiped the potatoes from his face. Hikaru waited nervously for what would happen next. The guys around him were glaring at her and a chill went down Hikaru's spine. He wiped the potatoes off of his face and then looked at her. His eyes weren't blue like Lantis's were, but brown. Hikaru felt a weird feeling come over her, like when she had first seen Lantis. He handed her back the handkerchief and as she reached for it she slipped on some more mashed potatoes. She face went forward and she ended up kissing his nose. Once she realized what she had done she jumped back. She was now more nervous than ever. For a while he just stared at her then Hikaru thought she saw a smile creep across his face. But it disappeared. He set his books down and got up out of his chair. His friends were urging him on for a fight. He grabbed Hikaru's arm and pulled her towards the hallway. Her heart was racing, was he really going to fight her. "Lantis.where are you?" she thought.  
  
He suddenly stopped and pushed her up against a wall. Her heart began to beat faster. "What's he going to do she thought" His faced leaned in she could see his brown eyes getting closer to her's and she could feel her face get hot. He grabbed on to her arm and ripped her shirt. She started to cry. "What.what are you doing?!" she said.  
  
"I don't want to fight you.." He whispered. "But I don't want anyone to think I wussed out, so I have to make it look like we did." Hikaru was in shock. She thought he was going to kill her or something. She slid down the wall and landed on the ground.  
  
"You know, when you fell and spilled the potatoes on my face." He said. "It was the first time that I had smiled in a long time. He reached out his hand to help her up, Hikaru grabbed it nervously and when she did that same weird feeling came over her again.  
  
"I was wondering.." he said. "The school dance is coming up soon." Hikaru's mind raced. "Is he going to do what I think he's going to do." "With all my studies, I don't have much time to date but.." He blushed. "I would be honored if you would go with me."  
  
Hikaru was in shock. Her first day of school and already she had been asked out by two guys what was she going to do. She looked up at him, his eyes seemed eager but kind of nervous. This was the first time that she had really noticed his hair.it was a bleached blond color. It reminded her of the sand on the beach.  
  
Hikaru saw Lantis running over to her, she began to get even more nervous. "What am I going to do?" she thought. "I have two guys that want to go out with me."  
  
"Eagle!" she heard Lantis's voice coming from down the hall.  
  
Eagle started to walk away. "Remember what I said." he whispered to her before he left. Hikaru watched his profile disappear down the hall. Lantis grabbed her and held onto her tightly. "I was so worried about you." He said. "Are you all right?" "Yeah I'm fine." Hikaru said. "It's my heart that's troubled." she thought to herself. **************************************************************************** ********* To be continued..  
  
So how did you like the next chapter? Thank you to everyone, who has been submitting reviews, it's because of you that I keep writing. I know I didn't do all the things in this chapter that I said I would. Sorry. I decided to add Eagle into it now to create sort of a romantic triangle, look for him in the chapter's to come. I want to apologize for everything that's been going on with Presea, I love her too she's one of my favorite characters. I just thing of her as someone who is lonely and looking for acceptance as a person. She wants friends who like her for who she is. Not just because of her looks, talent, or popularity. (Even in the series she seemed kind of lonely, don't you think?)  
  
Also with Lantis, yeah I know he doesn't seem kinda cutesy. But I just added that for fun. I've only seen 4 eps. Of Rayearth 2, so I don't know much about his character. Maybe Hikaru just sees a side of him that no one else does..  
  
Any comments, questions, ideas, etc. are always welcome. I look forward to your reviews.  
  
Jen 


End file.
